turtlebrookfandomcom-20200213-history
Gazzaway
Bio Berkley is a veteran scute and mod in the Turtlebrook discord and realms. She goes by the sona Gazzaway the lioness. History Gazzaway was one of the first scutes to wander into TurtleBrook, and when asked how she arrived, she makes a frustrated face and huffs, "I chased that bastard dragon so long that I got too far from home." Before settling into Turtlebrook, and before the quest to kill her nemesis, Gazzaway did have a home. It's so far from here though, that Gazzaway gave up on finding it. Apex Powers Gazzaway inherited her powers by killing Moleclaw and becoming the Apex: an inconceivably powerful being from another land. She has terrifying power, but holds it back as she has no use for it in Turtlebrook. As the Apex: * Her roar is strong enough strip skin from bone. * The shockwaves from her battles can destroy city blocks. * She can raise tsunamis and level skyscrapers with a swing of an arm. Every Day Powers Gazzaway has no reason to use her apex powers in an everyday setting, so she typically seals them away. When holding back, She fights with teeth, claws, and martial arts, and lightning. She also has 2 weapons: Stormbow II and Buff Cousin. * Gazzaway has the strength of a fully grown lion, and the teeth and claws to match. Along with that, her bites are strong enough to shatter bones. * Gazza is well versed in Taequando and Judo. * Stormbow II is a recurve bow created by Gazzaway from Moleclaw's horns. * Buff Cousin is a battle axe created by Gazzaway. The decoractive axehead is dyed a splotchy mix of pink and red. Along with the lightning power, Moleclaw exists in her mind (like Kurama from Naruto or the demon bagel Vine * She uses her lighting for battle by adding it to her weapons, her melee combat, using it as projectiles, and summoning lightning from the sky. ** this power has the effect of lighting up her body. ** When she really charges up her lightning you can see it surge through her bones and veins. She tends to glow a bit when she uses the power. Personality and Traits * Alignment is neutral good! She is a kind and happy person. * Really enjoys a good pvp match, even when she loses. Gazzaway fights to experiment with technique and learn, rather than to win. When she's angry though? that's a different story. ** No scute other than Waddles has seen her truly angry. It's easy to forget she is an all-powerful being when she's so nice all the time. * She is easily impressed and loves the small things in life. She always tries to look to the bright side. Trivia * Had a pet guardian named Foghorn (rest his soul T-T) * She likes living in a tower because of the pitter patter of rain on the roof. * First scute she met when she arrived in Turtlebrook was Gli. * She loves working in nature and with her hands, whether it be bushcraft, foraging, fishing, or anything along those lines. * Has 5 known fusions : Markley, Phozzy, Alion, Wormley, and Blizz, with Wormley and Meriway being her favorites. ** Gazzaway '''adores '''fusing as Wormley, but other than Wormley she does not fuse often. AU * Has does not have an after dark form. * In pokescute au her main Pokémon is Sawk. She specializes in fighting and electric type Pokémon. * If Gazzaway had a human form, it would just be Berkley. * In the event of a bodyswap, Moleclaw and the powers of the Apex stay with Gazzaway's body, even if someone else is inside of it. ** This would be an absolute disaster and would cause catastrophic damage to Turtlebrook * Category:Characters Category:Main personas